The present invention relates to a hydraulic brake system, and in particular a hydraulic brake system for automotive vehicles. The system includes a braking pressure generator, at least one brake cylinder connected by a brake line to the braking pressure generator and serving to actuate a wheel brake. The system further includes a hydraulic braking pressure regulator which reduces the pressure at the inlet of the brake cylinder in relation to the pressure at the outlet of the brake cylinder.
Brake systems of this type are generally known such as the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,887. In these brake systems, it is the purpose of the braking pressure regulator on application of the brake to maintain the pressure increase in the system at the rear-wheel brakes lower than the pressure increase in the braking pressure generator and in the other sections of the brake system which are directly connected to the front-wheel brakes so as to correctly distribute the brake forces according to the dynamic wheel load variation and to avoid overbraking of the rear-wheel brakes.